ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
POP-TARTS!
is the first episode of Surge 10. Sypnosis Surge was walking down the street. (Surge): Good, school is finally out, I can relax in the summer time and no schoolwork. Surge smiled and walked down the street. He put his hands behind his back and stretched. He kept his arms in that position for a few more seconds, then put his hands down while he was walking. Surge stepped onto the street and kept walking. Car lights came back. Surge opened his mouth and eyes wide, then dived to the other side. He landed on a tree and the person in the car made his window descend. (Person): Are you okay? Surge was upside-down and his shirt fell on his face. He fell over and scrawped back to his feet. (Surge): Yeah, I'm fine. The person rolled up the window and drove off. Surge kept walking, not even realising he was walking into the woods. He kept walking and finally was in a clearing. (Surge): Luckily my parents won't be expecting me til later He laid down and stared around. Surge looked at the stars. (Surge): Gosh, this is boring He walked farther into the woods and to a higher elevated area. It started turning into a hill and stoon it turned into a cliff. Surge laid down on a colorful patch of grass. He stared at the sky. (Surge): This looks a little better, but is still boring There was a bright flash of light. Surge looked around. There was a thundering storm like roar coming from the sky. (Surge): What the.... The roaring got closer and the light was becoming closer and like a comet shaped form. (Surge): Wish upon a falling star, hmm, I wish my life was more interesting The light was now about 50 feet away. (Surge): WHAT THE! Surge turned and ran as fast as he could. He heard the darting coming faster as he went faster. He felt the heat and air rapidly coming off it. (Surge): SO THIS IS HOW I DIE? His jacket caught on fire. (Surge): NO, NO, NO! He tried to set out the fire while running, but tripped on a tree root. He felt the heat and flames. He felt his ankle. It was surely broken. Surge winced in pain. The screen zoomed in and Surge's face was light up with green. He closed his eyes in a painful way and tightly. Suddenly, the green light died out. Surge, looking confused, opened his eyes and stood up. (Surge): Ah, Ah, Ah, Ohhhhhh, Gosh, it hurts. Curiosity took over him and he limped forward. He saw a big crater sitting right where he was a minute ago. Surge limped over to it, wimping in pain a little, and finally reached it. A big pod opened up and there was a watch in there. (Surge): A giant meteor almost killed me and all it had was........ A WATCH? Surge yelled in pain and anger. He opened his eyes and walked a little forward again, but pushed his luck and fell in. (Surge): AAAAAAAAAAAAH! He landed next to the watch. Curiosity killed the cat and soon enough it's going to kill him too. He touched the watch and suddenly, like a dog on a bone, it visciously jumped onto his arm. He swung it in the air and ran around like an idiot. Finally when he calmed down, he looked at the watches features. (Surge): Probably gotta be home soon, I'm gonna check what time it is. Surge slapped down the watch. His once taller body shrunk by like 3 feet. His skin turned pale white. His ears grew out a little. (Surge): LITTLE POP-TART GUY! Woah, that was weird. (Surge): Why would I call myself a pop-tart? He quickly looked at himself. (Surge): NOOOOOOOOO, I'M A MONSTERRRR! (Surge): Wait, cool, I'm a monster He ran around and duplicated. (Surge): WEEEEEEEEE (Duplicates): WEEEEEEEEE One tackled the other until a 10 foot dog pile was formed. The duplicated went away. (Surge): I wonder what else I can do Surge lifted his hand dramatically. Nothing happened. (Surge): Maybe, this He adjusted the way his thumb was pointed and a pop-tart flew into his hand. (Surge): OH EM GEEEEEEEEEEE, POP-TARTS! Surge devoured the pop-tart. (Surge): SURGERY NEEDS MORE, HE NEEDS MORE! Surge raised his hands dramatically a few more times and made a mounain of pop-tarts. He dived into it and ate them. (Surge): Life is gooooooooooooooood Suddenly, a tree was thrown and flew right past Surge. (Surge): What the He got up from his pile. A pair of red eyes erupted from the shadows. Another tree slammed into Surge. Plot Surge finds a matrix and becomes LPTG for the first time. Characters *Surge *The Person Villains *The Car *The Pod *The Strange Shadow Aliens Used *LPTG Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Ffijy8ort Category:Season Premieres